Not While We're Around
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: AU. The Elric brothers performed a transmutation to fix their bodies, and ended up as kids under the care of Roy Mustang and his fiancee. What's in store for them now? RoyXOC, EdXAl implications later. Yes, I do realize they were older in the series.
1. The Transmutation Did What?

Des. _AU. When Al and Ed did their transmutation the second time, something went wrong, but their bodies were restored, though only as they were as they were learning alchemy. They hardly remember anything, only the fact they did this, that their mother was dead, and that Ed had made Colonel Roy Mustang promise that if something happened, he would take Al to live with him and his fiancee, Alex. So, when they find out something did infact happen, how will they react?_

The phone rang very early in the morning, making a formally sleeping Roy Mustang roll over and turn on a lamp to grab the phone,

**"Mm..Hello?"** He mumbled into the phone, rubbing his left eye.

**"Colonel?" **

**"Havoc?" **

**"Yes sir." **

**"Is there something you needed?" **

**"Yes sir! Fullmetal and his brother have been brought into this hospitol...only they're not like they were earlier."** Roy sat straight up, breaking the hold his sleeping fiancee had on him, causing her to stir.

**"Are they alright?" **

**"Better then normal actually...Sorta?" **

**"I'll be right there."** He hung up the phone, noticing his fiancee waking up.

**"Go back to sleep, it's ok."** He leaned over and kissed her.

**"Is it Ed and Al?"** She was perceptive, or had really good hearing. He nodded.

**"Are they alright?"** He shrugged. The boys had come to stay with them a few times, and they were both around the Central command HQ enough for Alex to know them rather well. She loved them both like they could have possibly have been her own children. She rose from bed, and she started to get dressed.

"**If you see them, I do too."** Roy knew good and well that it was ok to argue with her sometimes, but if he picked this time, he would lose. He sighed and he stood. The sun hadn't even come up yet. How could they need something now? He grumbled and he got his pants off a chair, and he pulled them over his medium length legs, and he pulled on a jacket, as she emerged from her bathroom with her hair pulled up and baggy sweat like pants on. He hardly ever saw her like this, and it made him smile at the sheer humanity these kids brought out in her. She was sweet to him, yes, and she loved him very much, but her way with these brothers was insanely amazing. She truely cared for these kids. She looked at him, and she smiled nervously.

**"I'm sure they're alright, baby."** She nodded and she crossed her arms, and looked at her feet. He swung his arm over her shoulders comfortingly and they left for the hospitol.

As they entered the hospitol, they were greeted by Lt. Havoc. He saluted Roy and he spoke,

**"Sirs, they're this way."** They followed Havoc, and they walked into a room where they were floored by what they saw. It was infact Ed and Al, but they were barely 6, if even that.

**"How did this.."** Roy stammered.

**"We have no idea, nor do they."** Ed stirred as someone spoke,

** "We aren't sure if they remember anything. They didn't seem to rememb-" **

**"Roy?"** Ed spoke. All eyes darted to him.

**"Edward."** Roy spoke.

**"What happened to us?"**

** "We're not sure Ed. Did you do the transmutation?"** He nodded.

**"It worked, it fixed us, but like we were before we ever did anything really.." **

**"How old were you then?"**

** "I was 5, Al was 4..I guess a better word is are. Where are we?"**

** "A military hospitol. Do you remember anything?"** Ed shook his head, and he yawned.

**"I don't like it here.."** He looked around, and he reached for Al, but he couldn't reach him. He almost fell out of his bed reaching, till Alex swiftly got to him and grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him back to his bed. He swiftly turned his head, and he looked at her, her dark eyes met his golden ones and his welled with tears.

**"We...we're back to the beginning." **

**"Ed, this isn't nessicarily a bad thing." **

**"How?" **

**"You don't remember anything, so, you might could have the childhood neither of you got to have."** Ed froze. He'd not thought about it that way.

**"We have no where to go, I guess we could go back to live with Winry..." **

**"Brother, you made them promise to take care of me, so they can take care of you too." **Al spoke for the first time all night. All eyes went to him. He sat up, and he looked to his brother,

**"Al, we can't impose that on them. I asked them to take you, and they still can, but I can't make myself live there. Equivelent Exchange. That's too much."**

**"Ed, not everything in life is Alchemy."** He looked back to Alex. Alex reminded him a lot of a mother, maybe not like his, but he'd almost didn't remember his own to be honest.

**"But.." **

**"If you want to live with us, you can." **

**"I'd owe too much.."**

** "She said not everything is alchemy, brother. Just trust her, I do."** Ed looked into her eyes, and she smiled lightly to him. He couldn't help but smile a little bit back, but he wouldn't let himself give in that easy.

**"I..still don't feel right."**

**"Stop being stubborn! It's the closest thing we have to family! I know you know you don't want to live with Winry! She'd hit you with wrenches and Pinacho wouldn't stop her!"** He smiled, Al had a point.

**"...Alright."** Al started to protest again, then realized what Ed had said.

**"Alright! Really brother?"** Ed nodded. Al smiled widely. Ed looked up into Alex's eyes again,

**"You're sure?"** She nodded.

**"You swear you won't leave us like she did?"** He asked an entire register quieter, to where only she and Al could hear. She felt her eyes well with tears and she smiled,

**"I promise."** He nodded, and he collasped onto her lap and let his face rest on her leg.

**"Thank you."** He whispered as he closed his eyes agian. She leaned down and she let her lips connect with his cheek, 

**"Anytime, Edward."** He smiled in his nearly sleeping state and he moaned lightly as he was bumped by his brother hopping from his bed onto her other leg, and climbed into her lap and he kissed her cheek and he laid on her shoulder. She smiled, and she kissed his cheek as well, and he fell asleep on her shoulder. As they both slept, she let a tear track slowly form down both of her cheeks, and she smiled as Roy came and knelt by her side, and whispered,

**"Never knew you were this good with kids." **She smiled, and she turned her head and he let his lips gently glide over hers as he lifted Ed's sleeping form into his arms, and Ed nuzzled his face into the side of his neck as he slept and he hugged his neck. Roy and Alex carried the sleeping boys now under their care back to their home.

Roy handed Ed back off to Alex, as he went into the guest room, and he made up the bed. As he pulled the sheets back, he smiled to himself. He was oddly excited about having two pipsqueaks living under his roof. Did he actually like children? **(Gasp!)** He hurried, realizing he left her alone carrying two medium sized kids. He walked back into their room, and he smiled widely as he noticed Alex had fallen asleep with them curled up to her sides. He didn't want to wake them, so he covered them with the blanket, and he went and slept in the other room himself. As he moved to close her door, he smiled to himself, like a proud father over his wife and newborn kids,

**"I'm a lucky son of a bitch."** With that, he closed the door, and he went to his own room to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, adoptions were finalized, but that was after much debate from Winry Rockbell, who thought herself more suitable, but when it came down to just asking the kids where they wanted to go, they said Alex and Roy. No one was really sure why, but they chose them, so they are where they stayed. About a month later, Alphonse sat in the bathtube, while Alex washed his back. He smiled, he was swiftly becoming a "mama's boy" and he would rather be held by her, then walk around on his own. His dark, yet bright eyes shun up at her with adoration from the tub. He splashed water at her, and she smiled, and she splashed him back, she glanced over her shoulder as the phone rang.

**"Ed! Can you get that? Or tell Roy to?"** Ed looked up from his spot on the floor nearby, watching her, and he took off towards the phone. He loved to answer the phone. He grabbed it and swiftly spoke,

**"Hello?" **

**"Edward?" **

**"Hi Mrs. Fuery!" **

**"Hey there, how're you?" **

**"I'm good! You wanna talk to mom?"**

** "Yes please." **

**"Kay!"** He took his hand off the phone and place it on a table, and he grabbed the phone closer to the bathroom and he streched the cord to her.

**"It's Mrs. Fuery." **

**"Hello?" **

**"Hi! Whatcha doin?" **

**"Hey Ash, I'm just batheing Al." **

**"I'm bored and Kain's parents have the kids, mind if I stop by and chat for a while?" **

**"Sure!" **

**"Ok! I'll be over shortly."**

** "The door's open." **She let go of the phone and it sailed back into a cabinet, causing Ed to jump.

**"Sorry baby, didn't mean to scare you." **

**"It's ok!"** Ed got up, and he sat on the closed lid of the toilet and he leaned his head on Alex's head. She looked up at him, as best she could, and she looked back at the 4 year old in the tub. Roy slowly came into the room, and he looked to them, with no words. He smiled to himself and he just watched them from a distance. Ed leaned closer to the tub, and got splashed by Al and he squealed and he hid behind Alex, who in turn got wet. She laughed and she flicked water at Ed, who fell off the lid and onto her back, forcing her head part of the way into the tub. She pulled her head back out, and swung her bangs back to get Ed wet, with a smile on her face.

**"Mama! What happened to your head?"** Al asked in a concerned manner about the scar on her forehead.

**"Don't worry Al, that can't hurt me, it's very old." **

**"Older then Roy?"** Alex gave a hearty laugh,

**"Roy's not old!"**

** "Acts old."**

** "Thank you Edward." **Roy spoke as he stepped into the bathroom, and leaned on a counter.

**"Hey Colonel, get lonely downstairs?"** He smiled and he nodded. Edward made a face at him, and he returned the face, causing Al to giggle.

**"Daddy made a funny face at Edward."** He told Alex. Alex smiled, as she lifted the wet child out of the tub,

**"I'm shocked."** She bumped Roy as she walked past him, to get Al dressed. He slapped her butt as she walked by and Ed gave him a dirty look. Roy put his hands up as to say he was sorry,

**"Didn't realize she was off limits."** Ed growled and he stalked after his new mom and his little brother. Al came back into the bathroom a few seconds later, wearing a large shirt, and laughing as he flapped his arms around in the sleeves.

**"Trying to take off Al?"** Roy asked with a smirk. He bit his lip, in a shy manner and he jumped on Roy. He wanted to be held, and Alex was talking to Ed. Roy lifted him swiftly, tossing him in the air a bit. He giggled, and he locked his arms around Roy's neck. He nuzzled his face into the side of his head, and he whispered in his ear,

"**I love you daddy."** Roy felt his eyes well up with tears that he blinked back, and he whispered back,

**"I love you too Alphonse."** He smiled widely and he squeezed Roy tighter, as Alex dragged Edward back into the bathroom, as he fought to get away,

**"I DON'T WANT A BATH!"** Ed screamed,

**"You're stinking up my house!" **

**"AM NOT!" **

**"ARE TOO!"** Al chimed in.

**"Traitor!"** Ed called Al, as Al smiled, and smushed his face into Roy. Alex lost her grip on Edward and he darted down the stairs, as she heard the door open and close. Ash was here. Edward didn't know that, and there were a few screams from downstairs and a boom. Collision, sounded like.

**"Owwwww!"** Ed called as he got up.

**"I'll get him."** Roy said, handing Al off to Alex. Al more then willingly jumped from Roy's arm's to Alex's. He cuddled his face into hers and he hugged her three times as tightly as he had Roy. Alex leaned on the counter, as Roy brought the fighting Ed back upstairs, followed by Ash. Al waved to Ashley, who smiled and waved back,

**"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"** Edward screamed as Roy removed his shirt, he reached for Alex, and Roy removed his pants, 

**"Edward, it's just a bath." **

**"NOOOO!"** He squirmed, then consented once he hit the fresh, hot water. He sagged in resolve and he gave a blank expression,

**"I got him if you three wanna go downstairs." **

**"Alright, thanks Roy. Edward, behave." **

**"I will." **He smiled sweetly at Alex, she smiled back, but she knew he would pull something. Alex, Al and Ashley all went downstairs, and sat at the dining room table. Al sat in Alex's lap and had a glass of milk, which his brother hated. They all talked, or drank, til they all jumpped when they heard a yell, and someone fall. Sounded like Roy.

**"I should go up and look, but I'm not sure I want to.."** A few minutes later, Ed came downstairs, dressed for bed, and he sat on his mother's other knee, and made a funny face when Roy came downstairs.

**"Roy?"** He was soaked.

**"Stupid runt pulled me in."** Alex tried not to laugh,

**"Maybe you needed a shower too?" **

**"Shut up."** She smirked, and he excused himself to go shower himself. Alex looked back to Ed,

**"What happened to behave?" **

**"I did..for a little while."** He got thumped in the back of the head, and he leaned on his new mom. He shut his eyes and before long he was sleeping soundly on her shoulder, followed slowly by Al, after finishing his milk. Ashley smiled at her friend, and she sleeping boys,

**"I've known you a long time, and I never figured a few things." **

**"Like what?" **

**"Like the fact you'd actually be a mother, and a good one at that, and the fact you'd end up with Col. Roy Mustang."** She smiled,

**"I like kids, I just was very unsure of having my own, problem solved, completely and utterly, and I love Roy, I'm not sure why. I was never with someone quite like him before, but it's been a challenge, but a pleasent one." **

**"I'm sure."** She smiled, and Ashley glanced at her watch

**"Oh, Damn. I need to get home. Lost track of time, thank God the kids are with their grandparents, but Kain gets off soon."** Alex nodded, and she stood, a child on each shoulder. They walked to the door, and Ash stepped outside, getting chilled to the bone by the cold.

**"You really are a good mother." **

**"Thanks Ash. You are too. See you tomorrow?"** She nodded, with a smiled and she left. Alex walked upstairs, and noticed Roy had fallen asleep on the bed, while he was getting ready for bed, and she covered him up, and kissed his face. She then took Ed and Al and placed them in their own beds, and she kissed each one at least twice. She then went back to her own room, and she snuggled in next to Roy.

In the middle of the night, Alex awoke to a tug at her blanket. It was raining outside, and a loud clap of thunder had awoken Al. He looked up at her with his large doe eyes, and she turned over and spoke sleepily,

**"Baby what's wrong?"** His big eyes filled with tears and he spoke in a trembling voice,

**"The..the..loud woke me."** Alex made a 'I see' face, and she lifted the trembling child into the bed, and he crawled in the bed, and he looked over to Roy, who rolled over and opened groggy eyes.

**"Al?"**

**"Thunder scared him."** He nodded and he moved himself to accomdate for the child. Al snuggled into his mother, and he shared her pillow, and they were all almost asleep agian, when they heard a loud scream from the other room, and then feet clanging and padding down the hall, and their door open and close, and someone jump on their bed.

**"Ed?" **

**"I'm scared!"**

**"Aww, Ed, come on."** She opened the covers and he started to slide in near Roy, but he gave him a look. Alex rolled her eyes, and she moved herself more towards the center of the bed, and he crawled into the bed behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her neck. He was asleep almost immiediatly. She smiled, and she felt Roy slide in behind Al, and she grasped his arm with her hand that wasn't on Al. He leaned over Al and kissed her, and he kissed Al on his way back to his spot, and the entire bed was sleeping within a few moments, the rain outside forgotten.


	2. You're Old

**"I don't wanna get up.."** Edward groaned, as he was tugged out of bed.

**"Niisan!! I wanna go with Mama! Get up!!"** He jumped on his brother's bed, causing the half sleeping boy to fall out of his bed. Ed groaned as he hit the ground, and he noticed his brother was tugging his leg.

**"Upy up!"** Alex smiled as she entered the room, and she slowly picked up Ed off the floor, changed the sleeping boy's cloths, and she carried him downstairs, to meet his brother who was already by the door. He took his mother's bag in his hand, and he handed it to her, while his brother slept on her other shoulder. She leaned on the wall, leaned Ed's weight on her hip and swung her bag over her shoulders, and held out her other hand to Al, who in turn tugged on her jacket, meaning he wanted to be held. He smiled up at her with his big doe eyes and she couldn't help but smile, and she lifted the child into her other arm. She smiled as he rested his head, and he was soon sleeping again. She walked out of the house, and she then locked the door behind her. She was taking the boys to HQ with her, mostly because they asked, but she also didn't want to part with them for any number of hours. She got many looks walking with two older children considering her size and age. She looked like she was most likely a tramp in uniform, but she wasn't. They were not her kids, obviously. And, when she was out with Roy she got even stranger looks considering they looked nothing like either of them. Once nearing the stairs to Central, she started to slow down, she really was somewhat scared of what the others would say about her. She had a kids that not many knew where still around, and they didn't look like the Elric brothers they were before; Ed still had a metallic arm and leg, and, Al wasn't a suit of armor anymore, so this would come as a shock to most, oh, and the fact that they had lost about 10 years in age too. She sighed, and she moved up the stairs.

**"Morning."** The guards greeted her, and she smiled,

**"Morning, Ernie. How's the wife?" **

**"Good! She's due anytime now!"**

**"Great! I hope she does well."**

**"Me too, thanks sir."** She smiled, and she nodded as she moved off. She swiftly moved into a staff office, quickly to avoid any sort of confrontation with others. She was alone in the office for very few minutes, till Lt. Havoc entered the room.

**"Morning."**

**"Morning Jean."** She said as she placed her bag down, stirring Al slightly. He mumbled, and he wiped his big eyes as he looked up at her.

**"Mama..?"**

**"Hey baby."** He smiled and he looked over her shoulder to Jean Havoc.

**"Lt?"** He questioned. Havoc had been one of the few who had seen the boys, but it still shocked him. "Alphonse." He got shy all of a sudden, and he hid his face behind Alex's shoulder. She smiled, and she raised his face with her hand, causing Al to look back at Havoc, hidding again.

**"Al, you know Lt. Havoc, don't be shy."** Al refused to look. Alex shrugged and Havoc smiled, as another family entered the room, Ash walked in with her loud twins, Jean and Haymans. Alex waved and she noticed the loud twins stirred Edward.

**"MAMA! THAT BOY IS A ROBOT! LOOK AT HIS ARM!!"** Jean got a swift knock in the back of the head for that comment. He made a face and he looked at her with big watery eyes, asking what he did. "Don't talk about people you don't know." He sighed and he looked at the floor. His brother laughed at him and they started to rough house.

**"How are those two so quiet?"**

**"Sleeping still."** Ash nodded, and she moved as Alex made her way down the hall with her boys still in her arms. She moved into Roy's office, and by the time she got down there, they were sleeping again. She placed each of them on his couch, and she made her way to say goodmorning to him. She leaned down to him, and he swiftly leaned up and took her lips with his own.

**"Morning love."** He smiled up at her as he spoke. Her face brightened at his kiss and his sweet address of her, "Morning Colonel." He smirked at her use of his title and she locked lips with him again, and their kiss got a little more heatened till they heard a clanging noise and Ed shoved himself between them, making a face at Roy.

**"No."**

**"No what, Edward?"** Roy asked.

**"No."** He pointed at his mother, causing Roy to laugh.

**"I'm not allowed to kiss her?" **

**"Not while I'm around." **

**"Oh, I see."** Ed nodded, and he bury his head in the jacket of his mother's uniform, begging to be held. She put her hands up his arms, and she lifted him as he rested his head on her shoulder, and made a face at Roy. Roy smiled and he turned back to his desk.

**"Am I allowed to kiss her when you aren't around?"**

**"No. Not ever. Not even when you are married."** This caused Roy to fake pout and he leaned back in his chair,

**"Why not?"**

**"Because you're old."** Roy threw his head back and laughed,

**"I don't see this as fair."**

**"Too bad."**

**"Edward, be nice to Roy."**

**"Okay Mama. I'm sorry Col. Mustang, you're not that old."** This caused Alex to laugh.

**"That's better. Roy, do you forgive him?"**

**"I guess I have to, or I'm sleeping alone tonight."** She smirked, and she nodded.

**"You should always sleep alone."**

**"Ed.."**

**"Sorry Mama."**


	3. Halloween In Central City

**A/N: ****This is part is a lead in to a three part Holiday series. Enjoy : And thanks to all my readers. : **

**"Morning Mama."**

**"Morning Baby."** Alex glanced up as half sleeping, 5 year old Edward stumbled into the room. She smiled as he fumbled with the chair next to her, causing her to lean back, and grab him under the arms to lift him into his chair, only to have him decide to stay in her lap. She smiled and she went back to her file she'd been writing. He rubbed his eyes with his non-metal fist, and he pushed his growing hair behind his ear.

"**What's this?"** She looked at his curiousness as he peered at her document.

**"It's a file I had to write for Roy."** He made a face at the mention of Roy.

**"Daddy shouldn't make you write stuff for him."** She smiled wider at the use of the name 'Daddy'. She figured it was because he hadn't woken up enough to catch himself saying it. He noticed some glasses on the table and he reached for them. His arms weren't long enough, and he grunted and she noticed he wanted them. She handed him the glasses and he slipped on his face, making his golden eyes even bigger then they normally were. He giggled,

**"Whose are these?"**

**"Roy's."**

**"Told you Daddy was old. Only old people need glasses..Except Mr. Fuery, he's not old."**

She smiled, and noted the second use of the word Daddy. Had he finally accepted Roy? She shouldn't get her hopes up.

**"I wear glasses sometimes. Am I old?"**

**"NO! Just Daddy."**

Again with the Daddy calling.

**"What are we doing for Halloween??"** Alex was brought from her thoughts as Edward spoke again.

**"Nothing as of yet. Was there something you wanted to do?"**

**"Can we have a party?"**

**"Yeah, I guess we could. Sure."**

**"YAY! I gotta tell Al!!"** Edward hopped off his mother's lap and made for the stairs. She smiled as she heard his metallic leg clanging against the floor, causing a groan to come from the room at the top of the stairs, her and Roy's room. She also heard Al's door fly open, and Ed bang in there yelling at his still sleeping brother, "WE GET TO HAVE A PARTY AL!!" Al was apparently looking forward to hearing that, because the was a happy shout from the younger brother, and a louder groan from the room at the end of the hall, containing a formally sleeping Colonel Mustang, who had had third shift the previous night. Alex smiled as she heard someone coming downstairs, judging from the anger behind the footsteps, it was Roy. She leaned back in her chair and she was right. He sat at the table with a huff.

**"You're metallic demon woke me up."**

**"He refered to you as Daddy three times this morning."** This made Roy freeze. His anger ebbed away and was replaced with a smile.

**"Daddy?"** She nodded.

**"So, we're having a Halloween party, huh? Do I have to dress up?"**

**"Well, you could go as a nudist, but then I'd have to chase a mass amount of women off, and Lt. Havoc as well, and I'm not really prepared to do that. So, I'd say so."**

Two small twins peered into the mailbox.

**"Anything good?"** Jean asked as Haymens as he read through the mail. Haymens saw a colorful envelope and he grabbed it, tossing the others aside. Jean picked the discarded ones, and ran after his brother, who had just taken off into the house. Jeab slammed the door behind him, and he put the other letters on a table. He sank to the floor next to his brother, who was already trying to read the letter in fancy dark pen.

**"I think this is a love letter..from Corpernal Minstang?"** Haymens squinted.

**"What's a Minstang?"** Jean asked.

**"Sounds like a bug."** Haymens answered as their father walked into the room. Kain looked at the letter, and he lifted it from between the boys.

**"It's a love letter from Corpernal Minstang!"** Haymens said happily. Kain furrowed his brow. This was from Colonel Mustang. He smiled, and he thanked the boys from their information as he took the _Love Letter_ into the kitchen. His wife was in there, feeding the two year old.

**"DADA!"** Chimed the formally eating girl, bringing a proud smile to the face of the Master Sergeant.

**"Hey baby girl!"** His wife smiled as she looked at him as he spoke to her.

**"We got a love letter from Corpernal Minstang."**

**"A what?"** She said with a smile.

**"An invatation to a halloween party at the Mustang's. According to our brilliant offspring it was a love letter from a Corpernal Minstang; which is apparently a bug."**

**"Sounds about right for them. Boys, how does a Halloween party with Ed and Al sound?"**

**"THE ROBOT BOY?!"** And with that, both got a smack in the back of the head, and a scolding and then told to mind their manners and Kain called to tell The Colonel the whole family would be glad to attend.

The night of the party, The Fuery's showed up a few minutes late, because of their boy's inhability to get themselves dressed. Jean had jumped Haymens on the way down the hall, and then he'd messed up his newly fixed hair and make up. He was being an Angel, and his face was done very nicely, and his hair was slicked back with gel. In retaliation, Haymens ripped Jean's costume, which was a devil. Go figure. And, they had been rolling around on the floor for a while, til their mother came upstairs and pulled them apart.

**"STOP IT!!"** She yelled. She redid their faces and hair, and she dragged them to their father, who was dressed as a 1920's gangster, and she was a female gangster to match his own costume. She lifted Kendall, who was a snail, and they left. As they got to their Commanding Officer's house, Haymens and Jean ran for the door. "I GET TO RING THE BELL!!" They both screamed as a large scream was heard from the back of the house. They ran to the fence to look,

**"GET THOSE..BEASTS OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"** Breda screamed, at the site of the dogs at the party, Hayate and the Mustang's dogs.

**"MAMA THERE'S A GORILLA IN THE TREE!!"** Jean screamed as he saw Breda in the tree. Ed spied the others and giggled at their response to Breda in the tree.

**"Hey guys!!"** He ran over and opened the gate.

**"HEY ED!!"** They screamed in unison. They ran in the gate, and ran off with Ed as Alex came over and greeted the rest of the family, followed by Gracia and Riza. The women greeted each other with smiles, and Kendall was passed around through the group, being held. Kain made his way over to the other men, except Breda, who was still in the tree, dressed as a gorilla. Riza looked as Kendall reached for the table of food. She walked over to the table, and Kendall grabbed a banana off the table. Kendall made a motion to the man in the tree, and Riza walked over to the man, with Kendall in her arms. Kendall reached the banana towards the man,

**"Monkey want nana?"** Breda smiled widely at the adorableness of the two year old, and he finally came out of the tree, and Alex made Roy put the dogs inside.

**"Where'd you get a banana?"** Falman smirked as Breda came over, happily munching on the fruit.

**"Kendall gave it to me."** He smiled as he finished it,and discarding the peel. He turned to the rest of his friends, and he smirked at their costumes. Havoc was a Pirate, Roy was Dracula, who was matched by his entire family; Ed was Johnathan Harker, Al was Dr. Van Helsing and his wife was Harker's wife, Mina. Gracia was a queen and Elycia was a princess, Riza was a fifties Sockhop Poodleskirt girl, and the best costume by far belong to Falman, who was a fat tourist with a hawiian shirt and a large fake camera. Armstrong was Tarzan...go figure. Breda was brought from his thoughts when Roy ran up to them,

**"Hey! Who wants to lose to me at badminton!?"** They all smiled widely and were determined to beat the colonel. They divided themselves up into teams of three. Roy chose Armstrong and Breda, while the other team was composed of Falman, Havoc and Kain. The men took their places on either side of the net, with their rackets and Roy tossed the birdie to Falman,

**"Hit it."** He smirked at the cornyness of that line, but he meant for him to serve. Falman nodded, and he tossed the birdie in the air and he hit it. The piece of plastic sailed over the net and went straight for Armstrong, who hit it with the grace he did everything else, and he sent it sailing towards Havoc. Havoc screamed like a woman and dove for the ground. The birdie hit the ground.

**"HAVOC!"**

**"SORRY! IT SCARED ME!"**

**"It's plastic Jean..."**

**"Shut up Roy."** Roy smirked and he motioned for Havoc to pick up the birdie.

**"Alright, Miss Jean Havoc, serve the birdie."**

**"I'll show you a birdie Roy."** Havoc mumbled as he picked up the object, hit it as hard as he could, and sent it sailing towards his commanding officer, who hit it back with a smirk, but not weakening the blow back. Havoc dove for it when it sailed back over the net, and this back and forth between the two men lasted for a good while, and got relatively violent. Roy hit it back handed at a bit of an awkward angle, and it sailed over the net and nailed Kain in the face. He screamed as his glasses flew off, and he looked scared.

**"Good going, Roy."**

**"Sorry Kain."**

**"It's okay..Has anyone seen my glasses?"** Falman nodded, and handed them back to him. They had landed near his foot. Havoc lifted the birdie and he smacked it back at Roy, angrily.

**"Top that, Colonel."** He said with a smug look. Roy smirked, tossed his racket into the air, snapped, setting the birdie on fire, caught his racket, and he hit it back.

**"If you insist."** Jean screamed again and said he forfeited right before the birdie landed on his bare hand, he'd taken off his hook to play.

**"OH GOD THAT'S HOT!"** This caused everyone to look at the man, and his face turned bright red. He looked down quickly and noticed his jacket was on fire, and he yelped again. He started to pat it out with his bare hand when Alex clamped a bare hand over his wrist, causing his jacket to freeze for a second and the fire melted the water, but at any rate the fire was gone. He looked at her, and she smiled.

**"There are reasons I'm glad I'm an alchemist when Roy's around."**

**"I always forgot you were an alchemist to be honest."**

**"How do you think I got into the Military? Sleep with a commanding officer?"**

**"Well.."**

**"Don't answer that."** Everyone smirked and the party continued with no more interruptions.

Once everyone had left, Alex was cleaning. She moved around the yard, and she had gotten most of the trash from the party, everyone but the twins has pretty much cleaned up on their own. Kain had mostly cleaned up after his own kids and everyone had left about an hour ago. She looked around as she let the dogs out, and she sighed. She had had help, but they had all disappeared about half an hour ago. She moved into the house and she was about to call for them, but she could see Roy's leg in the other room. She smiled and she quietly closed the door. She made her way into the other room, and she spied a sight that made her want to cry. Roy was sprawled out on the floor, on his side, and laying next to him, spooning with him, was Ed, and to Ed's back, Al. She felt her eyes burn with happy tears and she brushed them away from her eyes. She didn't want to wake them, but they wouldn't want to sleep on the floor all night. She moved to their side, and she sat behind Roy, her floor length dress gathered around her legs and she pushed her legs behind her to sit more comfortably. She ran a hand through Roy's hair, and he stirred lightly. He moved his head lightly and he spied the boys against him. He looked too as though he fought back tears. He rolled his head back to look at her, and she smiled and she leaned her face forward to kiss him. He met her halfway with a passionate kiss, and she smiled into and one of the boys stirred. Ed sat up and he rubbed his eyes with his fist,

**"Icky! Daddy! You're old! Leave her alone!"** Somethings never change. They both smiled, and carried the half sleeping kids to their beds, and then they retired for the night themselves. Once Roy was in bed, and his fiancee came to bed, he leaned over and his mouth connected with hers again,

**"Happy Halloween, Love."**

**"Happy Halloween, Roy."**


	4. Thanksgiving In Central City

Kendall watched as her parents argued around the kitchen. She had a sad expression across her features, and she listened to the bickering, back and forth, but she didn't understand any of it, except the fact that it was bad.

**"Kain! I don't want to hear this again! I made the food I was supposed to! I know I did it right! I know I shouldn't be walking around being pregnant, but I can't let you cook everything! Where are the boys? How the hell should I know! They're your kids too!"** Ashley screamed as she banged around the kitchen. They were supposed to be hosting Thanksgiving dinner, and the kids were awall, the house was a mess, and she was cranky. She sighed and she slammed the oven closed and she looked at her youngest child as she screamed.

**"Kendall!"** she said as she walked over and picked her up off the floor. She cuddled her, as Kain came running into the room.

**"Is she ok!?"** She nodded. Kendall looked to the two of them and her eyes teared up again. She reached for her father and she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her mother and she made their shoulders touch. Ashley leaned her face to his, and their lips connected. Kendall was slipped to the floor and she wobbled to the door and she sat in the corner, and watched the scene before her, not knowing what was going on, but this was okay with her, because there was no more yelling. Later that night, once people started to arrive, Ash stood in the kitchen, with some of the other women there. Gracia Hughes, and her close friend Alex were in there. Alphonse was also in there, hiding behind his mother. Most of the time, he refused to leave his mother's side. Once the talking started to get a little adult for a four year old, she got Edward to convince Al to go play with the other kids.

**"Yeah, Kain and I got into it earlier really bad. I think we shook up Kendall, but she seemed to reconcile the fight reletively well."**

**"How so?"** Gracia asked her friend, while she sipped her wine.

**"Well, Kain doesn't seem to have any sign of arguement or querral about him. He seems calm enough. After a fight, he's usually jumpy for days.."** Alex continued. Ashley smiled.

**"Well, he got a bit of a break..release if you catch my drift."** Alex choked on her water, she wasn't much of a drinker. She got her friend's drift right off, as did Gracia apparently, she giggled lightly.

**"I'm sure he did."** Alex said as she tried to get the mental image out of her head.

**"Your children witness things like this?"** Alex asked.

**"Not as far as I know.."** Little did Ashley know, one of them had infact witnessed this incident in its entirety. She had also heard things that she shouldn't have retained, but she did. Later that night at the table, nothing was espcially interesting. Roy and Kain each sat at the head of the table, Alex sat to Roy's right, Al was next to her, and Ed was next to him. Havoc sat next to Ed, Breda next to him. Then on the other side of the table, Haymens sat next to Kain, Jean next to him, then his mother, and Kendall was slightly behind the table. Riza was next to her, and Gracia and Elycia were the last next to Roy. A rather crowded room to say the least. Conversation was pleasent, except for the twins. Jean picked up some mashed potatoes and he sent them hurling down the table towards his namesack, Havoc. He was a little off however and he hit Breda, who hadn't seen the food coming, and assumed it was Havoc. He turned to him,

**"Don't you think we are a little old for food fights?"**

**"What?"**

**"I know you just threw mashed potatoes at me."**

**"I did no such thing!"** The childlike bickering continued like this for a few minutes until Ed got angry and slammed his metallic hand down on the table, and yelled at the grown men,

**"IT WAS THE OTHER JEAN STUPIDS!"** The table grew silent for a second, til Ed cleared his throat and continued to eat. Talking resumed, until Heymens decided to get his brother into more trouble and he screamed,

**"OW! JEAN STEPPED ON MY TOE!!"** Jean looked up,

**"DID NOT!!"**

**"DID TOO!!"** Kain hushed them both, and they grew silent, until Jean vowed revenge.

**"HAYMENS! MAMA'S FOOD DOESN'T TASTE LIKE WEE WEE AND COLONEL MUSTANG DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A TOAD!"**

**"Yes he does."** Ashley mumbled. Alex gave Ashley a look, and she spoke,

**"Well, I'm sorry your taste in men isn't as good as mine."** This caused Alex to laugh really loudly.

**"Oh! Please!"** Ashley looked offended.

**"I'm sorry Kain, I mean no offense by that, but you are nothing in comparision."** He shrugged. He wasn't getting into it.

**"I'm sure. Kain is so much better then Roy at any and everything."**

**"Uh, no. At least Roy didn't shock the General at his State Alchemist exam."**

**"HEY NOW! It was an accident!"**

**"YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!"**

**"I know, but I didn't did I?! No!"** Everyone stopped what they were doing as a loud shout came from the two year old away from the table,

**"BLOWJOB!"** Everyone froze. The twins blinked, Ed and Al looked at each other. Havoc, Breda, Kain and Gracia blushed. Alex dropped her fork, Ashley furrowed her eyebrows, and everyone looked to the end of the table, when the first noise out of Roy Mustang the entire meal was the loudest laugh anyone had ever heard. He laughed till his face turned red, and he was choking on his own spit. He tried to get compuser of himself, but as soon as he did, most of the table started to laugh too, except for the kids, who all looked at each other,

**"What's a blowjob?"** Jean asked his brother, who shrugged. He looked at Elycia and she didn't know, neither did Ed or Al. They all shrugged and giggled too. The only one not in hysterics by now was Kain, who was distressed that his pride and joy knew a word like that, and the fact of the matter was, it was partly his fault.


	5. Christmas In Central City

Cheerful echoes came from the boys who ran around their mother's small legs as she stood, talking to a shop keeper about the item in her hands. She was buying Christmas presents for her friends first, she would get Roy's and the boys' presents later, when they weren't around. She looked as the shop keeper motioned to her boys,

**"Are they yours?"** She nodded with a smile.

**"Yes Mame'."**

**"You seem awful young to have two kids this age..are they twins?"** She smiled again, she got this a lot.

**"No, Mame'. The one in black is a year older."** As they spoke, Ed dodged his brothers arms, and ran at his middle, tackling him to the ground. He sat on top of him, and he tickled his sides. Al squirmed and squealed in childish delight under him. He loved attention from his older brother. Ed smiled, and he tickled him harder, making Al laugh harder, and flail slightly. Their mother smiled and looked back as the lady spoke again,

**"They are perhaps the cutest pair of children I've ever seen..Much cuter then my grandkids."** Alex smiled widely, and she looked at her boys with pride,

**"Thank you very much."** The keeper nodded with a smile, and she handed her the bag,

**"Merry Christmas!"**

**"You too! Ed, Al, let's go home boys."**

**"Yes Mama!"** They said in unison as they waved goodbye to the lady and ran after their mother. Once outside, Ed grabbed his mother's right hand, and Al grabbed her left. She smiled, and she gripped each of her boys hands. The family got many smiles and remarks of good cheer from everyone they past. As they reached their own house, the boys made for the door, trying to race to open it; at the same time, a sleepy Roy Mustang came outside. He had been trading shift's with Kain so he could be at home with his expecting wife. She winced as she heard a loud, masculine shout, followed by a pair of more childlike screams, a clank and a loud boom. She opened one eye to see Roy on the ground, Ed on his left leg and Al laying across his chest. She tried not to smile.

**"Morning, Colonel."** He mumbled some sort of muffled responce and he slowly sat up, cause Al to fall into his lap. Alex walked over, and she lifted Al out of his lap, and she also grabbed Ed. Ed slipped from her grasp and landed firmly on Roy's lap, causing him to wince because of the impact to where his eldest son landed. He grumbled, and he stood, lifting the child with him, and they all proceded inside to get out of the cold.

Christmas shopping ended, and the days slipped until it was infact, Christmas Eve. The boys were more excited then they had appear since they lived with the Mustangs'. Roy was sitting by the fire that night, dozing off, when he felt a tug on his shirt. He opened his eyes to see Al standing at his feet with a book. He yawned and he hoisted the small boy into his lap. Al shoved the book in his face with a shy glance and Roy's eyes focased on what the book was..The Night Before Christmas.

**"Will you read it?"** Al's meek voice came from behind the cover of the book. Roy smiled warmly, and he nodded. They both glanced at the doorway as Ed came into the room,

"**What's goin on?"**

**"Daddy's gunna read me a story!"** Al proclaimed with cheer. Ed smiled widely, and he ran out of the room, only returning a second later with his mother in tow, dragging her by the hand.

**"Story time!!"** He chimed as she giggled and followed him,

**"Well, this is a treat."** She smiled warmly at Roy, and he blushed. She sat on the floor, and Ed climbed in her lap, and looked lovingly at his family. He never in his wildest dreams thought this would be his family, but he loved it all the same.

**"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."** The story captivated the children, like they hadn't ever heard it before, who knows, maybe they hadn't. By the end, Alex was the only one fully awake. Roy had used most of his energy to read it, Al was sleeping on his shoulder with a smile plastered on his face, and Ed was sleeping on her lap. She ran her hands through his hair, and she slowly lifted him up, and he grunted a littled and clung to her neck. She lifted Al, and she carried the boys upstairs, and set them each gently into their beds. She kissed them each several times like she normally did, and she went downstairs. Roy snored lightly, she took the book from his grasp, and she set it on a table. She got the dogs settled in the kitchen, and she helped Roy upstairs to bed. She unbuttoned his shirt, and she tossed it on a chair. She changed him the rest of the way, and she got him in bed, and got herself ready for bed, and into it. She leaned over, kissed him, and he smiled lightly.

**"I love you."** He slurred. She smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder, and kissed the side of his neck.

**"I love you too, Roy. More then you'll ever know."** She kissed his neck again, closed her eyes, and she was asleep. In the stillness of the house, no one heard the sleigh bells and the loud thump of the toy bag in the living room chimney.

Christmas morning. Ed couldn't control himself any longer. He sprang from his bed, and ran from his room, to his younger brother's room. He leapted from the doorway into his brother's bed, causing Al to shout from being startled.

**"Niisan! You scared me!"**

**"IT'S CHRISTMAS, AL!!"**

**"ALREADY?!"**

**"YEAH!"** Ed said excitedly, bouncing on his brother's bed. Al tackled Ed onto his back, and he loomed above him, and he began to viciously attack his older brother's sides with tickles. Ed squealed and he thrashed his legs. He giggled, and he slowly got closer and closer to the edge of the bed, falling over the edge, taking Al with him. Their bodies hit the floor with a thud and they kept rolling around, tickling each other. They made a great deal of noise, stirring their parents.

**"Ed's making a lot of noise.."**

**"In the spirit of Christmas, you should have said he's making a lot of clatter, then you should spring from your bed to see what's the matter."** She was still witty, and sarcastic, even half asleep.

**"Funny."**

**"I know."** She spoke with a smirk, never opening her eyes. He saw her smirk, and he swiftly rolled over her, pinning her under him, much like their children in the other room. She opened her eyes as his hot breath sent shivers down her spin. He leaned down, and he took her lips in his, and he pulled her fully underneath him, and he began to get a little more friendly with his kisses down her neck, and they looked to the door as it flew open and he was tackled off her by the force of two boys,

**"MAMA AND DADDY ITS CHRISTMAS!! LET'S GO DOWN STAIRS! PLEASE?!"** Roy growled, and he muttered a responce,

**"Alright fine. Spoil my fun."**

**"Ok, boys. Go put on some cloths."** They nodded, and bounded off down the hall. As Roy started to get up, Alex leaned up, and she let her hot breath graze his ear, sending shivers to places all over. He shuddered, and he moaned as hands came around his waist and took something into their grasp. She gripped him, and she gently suckled the back of his ear. She let him go as she stood, and she tossed a look back over her shoulder at him as she pulled on some cloths,

**"Merry Christmas Colonel Mustang."** He smiled an adoring smile at her, and he walked behind her, and took her into his embrace, and he kissed her passionately, as the boys came back into the room.

**"EWW!!"** Ed screamed as he covered his face, while Al just giggled and tickled him again. As the adults finished dressing, the boys took off down the hallway, and they noticed it had snowed the night before. They had to go play in it! But first, presents! They both dove for the tree once they reached the family room, and Alex winced as she heard a shout, a crash and looked to see boxes covering the boys. She sighed and she slowly went to untangle the children from the clutches of the boxes.

Once all the presents had been opened, the major ones consisted of: A kitten for Al; a red jacket just like Ed used to have, only much smaller; and so on. As the presents were finished, the boys wanted to go out and play in the snow. So, the entire family; dogs and all, except the new kitten who was sleeping in her box, got ready to go play in the snow.

On the other side of town, the Fuery family was already out in the snow. This was the first time any of the kids had ever seen snow. The heavily pregnant Ashley didn't do too much running around, but she was enjoying watching her family. Kain was walking an unsure Kendall around in the snow. She held her father's hands and wasn't sure she wanted to let go, once she was put down more, she began to wobble around in it, giggling like her brothers. Jean had already grasped the concept of making snowballs, and he was hurling them at his twin. He laughed madly, and he chased after a screaming Haymens who didn't want to be pelted anymore. He screamed and fell over, hiding from his brother. Out of no where, came a massive bark, and out of the bushes lept a massive black Chow Chow, landing on Jean and Haymens.

**"Noodles! Get off them!"** Kain scolded the large dog, who inturn jumped off them, and onto him, knocking his glasses off his face, laying on him, wagging his tail. The dog bark happily. He loved snow. He then got off Kain, and began to run around with the boys. He chased them, and they found some sticks for him to chase as well. He ended up tearing Jean's pants, but Ashley had seen, and could fix much worse. She smiled lovingly at her family, and she called them in for lunch once it was ready. Kain stopped her in the doorway as the kids all ran past them, followed closely by Noodles,

**"Merry Christmas, Love."** He leaned in, and kissed her, lovingly. She swooned, and she kissed him back.

**"Merry Christmas."**

Back at the Mustang residence, Ed and Al had already made a snowman, destroyed the snowman, built another snowman, and chased the dogs around the yard twice. Ed then decided to start messing with Roy. He constructed the tightest snowball he could, and he chucked it at the back of his father's head. As the snowball connected right on it's mark, he smiled and clapped. As Roy turned around, he pointed at his brother who was looking for a stick in the bushs. Roy raised an eyebrow,

**"I'm sure."** He said with a smile as he stepped off the porch. He then picked up his pace, and he ran at Ed, who ran away, giggling madly.

**"Catch me if you can, Old Man!"** Roy smiled,

**"Alright Short-Stuff."** Ed turned swifty,

**"I'M NOT SMALL!"** He was cut off from the rest of his sentance when he was grabbed and tickled, for a 3rd time that day.

**"AHH!! Nononono!!"** Was all he could get out before he was on the ground under the hands of his father, thrashing and gasping for air. As Roy's relentless tickling continued, he fell forward as he was tackled by his other son. Al rolled over his head, and he fell partly onto the ground, partly onto Ed. He jumped up, and tackled Roy from the front. He knocked him down, and he began to tickle Roy, in retaliation for what had been done to Ed. Roy laughed madly as both his sons latched onto his sides. He tried to get them off, but they had him in a vulnurable spot, and he couldn't stop his laughter. Alex walked out of the house with the dogs, and she couldn't help but smile proudly. This was the life she was meant to live, she knew that as a fact. She slowly walked over, and the boys quickly left their marks on their father, who started to sit up, when she leaned down and began what they stopped.

**"NO! Don't -giggle- do this -giggle- to me!"** He cried as all three of them were on his sides. Tears ran down his face from laughing and he eventually cried 'Uncle'. The family spent most of the day outside. At dark, they went inside, the dogs in the kitchen, and Roy made a fire. Ed and Al stretched out in front of it, playing with the kitten and their new toys. Roy sat reading a new book he was given, and Alex made dinner. She brought it into them, and they all stopped everything to eat. Al fed the kitten some of his food, and he announced he and Ed had named the kitten Mittens. The name fit, considering the kitten was all orange except her feet, they were all white. After the boys ate, they went back to playing with their stuff, and Roy back to reading. She cleaned up after the meal, and came back into the room, to find them all sleeping. Al was laying on the floor, curled up and spooning with Ed, Roy sleeping in his chair, and the kitten in his lap. She smiled, she brought the kitten's box up to Al's room, and she put the kitten in there. She curled up and went right back to sleep. She couldn't bare to seperate the boys, so she lifted them both, and took them to Al's room. She set them down, and Ed made an upset expression as Al was moved a little away from him.

**"Alphonse.."** He muttered as he shoved himself closer to his younger brother. He hugged his brother to him, and his brother didn't seem to mind, and he must've heard him, because he responced,

**"I'm here, Ed."** She smiled to herself, and she kissed them both,

**"Goodnight babies. I love you both."**

**"I love you too Mama."**

**"Love you too Mama."** They both spoke, bringing tears to her eyes.

**"Goodnight boys."** Roy spoke from behind her, surprising her.

**"Night daddy..Love you."** They both muttered as sleep took them again.

**"I love you too, boys."** She let her tears fall as she left the room, and she slowly made her way to bed with Roy, and they climbed in together, and she was pulled close to him, and he pressed her into his side, and he fell asleep, and he muttered,

**"I'm too lucky..."** As he did. She smiled, and she kissed his cheek,

**"As am I. I love you, Roy Mustang."**

**"I love you too, My Angel."** And, the snow outside continued to fall, and this was a perfect ending to a perfect Christmas for the inhabitants of Central City.


	6. Is He Evil?

Loud sneeze echoed through the dark room. Roy Mustang sat up, and he wiped his nose. He looked at the table, and found his pocket watch. It was very early, and he didn't feel very well. He got up suddenly and he ran towards the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet,and he fell to his knees. He heaved once and there was nothing. A moment of calm..and he violently heaved again, and he emptied his contents into the bowl below him, and he heaved again, and only watery acid, and he did it again, and he hit his face on the edge of the bowl. He winced, and he fell back against the tub. He shook, and he tried to stand. He grabbed the sink, and he lost his footing, and he fell into the wall with a startled shout. He winced and tried to push off the wall. He groaned and he slowly was able to push off the wall. He staggered back to bed. He climbed into it, and he figured he was better. Later that morning, he was out of bed, getting ready for work, and his fiancee was in the bathroom, and he didn't feel so good again, and he ran into the bathroom again, pushing her into the sink and he heaved again, and he felt more acid water come up, and he shook. She looked over at him,and in an instant she was by his side, as he heaved again, she pulled his sweat drenched bangs out of his face, and he looked at her, his face was a paler shade then normal. She had never seen him look so pitiful. He weakly smiled, and he winced as he heaved again. She ran her hands through his hair, and he leaned his forehead against the toilet. The bowl was cool against his burning head. He tried to stand, and she pushed him over again.

**"Where do you think you're going?"**

**"I have work."**

**"Hell no, Roy Mustang."**

**"Alex.."**

**"Don't start with me Roy, you're not going in today. I'm off, so I'm here to take care of you."** He didn't protest any more. Alphonse walked into his parents room, and he saw his mother helping his father back to bed, and he made a scared face,

**"Daddy?!"**

**"I'm okay Al."** Roy said with a weak smile.

**"Hey Al? Can you get the phone for me?"** He nodded, and he ran down the hall and he stretched the chord from the other room.

**"Here Mama."**

**"Thank you baby."** He nodded, and he sat on the floor. Alex situated Roy in bed, and she called her family friend, Ashley Fuery.

**"Hey Ash, Roy is sick, can you take Ed and Al for a day or so? I need to watch him..ROY! GET BACK IN BED YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WORK!"** She could hear a crash and a loud wince from a male, who she assumed was Roy. She'd always figured Mustang never got sick, but then she remembered, low and behold, Roy was human too.

**"Sure, I'll send Kain by in a few."**

**"Thanks...ROY!"** The line went dead. She shook her head, and she sent Kain for the kids. As he returned, he commented on how bad Roy looked.

**"I've never seen the Colonel look so pitiful."** He was referring to when he got there, and Alex opened the door and he saw the kids and they ran out, and they kissed their mother goodbye, and tried to steer clear of Roy. He was leaning on a wall, and he was paler then he normally was and he didn't have the vigor behind his eyes he usually had. He looked almost dead. The kids ran off to play with their own children, and Kain kissed his wife and left for work.

Back at the Mustang household, Roy kept trying to get ready for work while Alex had her back turned. She turned towards him while he was trying to slip into his pants, and she crossed her arms and made an angry face,

**"Roy! You are sick! You can not work!"**

**"I'm not sick!! Oh..Oh God...I'm going to die aren't !?"** He said, getting himself worked up. He got this lightheaded feeling, and he fell over onto the wall.

**"Roy! Chill or you're going to make yourself sicker."** She walked over to him, and she gently pulled him off the wall, and walked him back to bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, and his head fell over onto her shoulder,

**"Take care of me!"** She smiled, and she ran a hand through his hair, and she kissed his hot head.

"**Anytime, but you gotta relax and let me take care of you."** He nodded, and he weakly fell back into bed, and he asked her for water. His throat hurt badly. She nodded, and she went and got some for him. He drank a few sips and he made a face, it burned his parched throat. She started to go get something for his fever when he grabbed her hand and weakly tried to pull her back to the bed,

**"Don't leave me.."** She smiled, and lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it,

**"I wouldn't dream of it."** She then let go of his hand for a few, and she swiftly got medicine for him and she brought it back to the bed. She set it next to him, he was almost asleep. She started to walk out of the room to give him some space and to get another blanket for the bed when she heard him speak,

**"Hold me?"** She turned around, and she was to the bed almost before he could blink. She sat down, under the covers and he snuggled into her, and she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame, and she stroked his head till he was sleeping against her. She too, was soon sleeping.

Fever lead to a very unrestful sleep for the Colonel..

_"Maes, I don't want to hear it again..I don't need a wife." He slammed the phone down. He then turned, and he was outside..where was he? He saw someone..with a gun. He then knew where he was. The where Maes was shot. He took off running. "HUGHES! NO!" he screamed as he heard a gun shot. He then stopped running, and he was back in the East. He blinked as Maes was with him..He'd just been shot..what was this? He spoke, "Maes.." He breathed, Hughes turned and he smiled at him. "Yeah?" "You're alive?" "Aren't I always?" He smiled wider as he patted his friend on the back. Roy nodded, and he slowly closed his eyes, and he opened them again, to see himself in his office. "You really do need to find yourself a good girl, Roy." "I have one..." "Yeah? You think so? Ever since Lt. Glali got shot, you still tell people you have someone..So is there something I need to know?" "Alex...got shot?!" Maes nodded. He felt himself stand and back away, "When? Who did it?! Where?" "..Last month, in her home? No one knows who did it." Roy collapsed, and then he looked up to see he was back at the scene of Maes's death. He screamed for him, but nothing came out, and everything faded into white. He woke up in a hospital bed, and he had been hurt too. He then got up and wandered out of the room, and he found himself in a room he knew, it was Alex's room. Everything was taped off like a crime scene and there was a body on the floor. He ran and lifted the sheet. She had gun shot wounds all up and down her. He felt part of himself die right then. He gasped, dropped the sheet and he ran. He ran till he didn't know where on earth he was. Someone behind him spoke weakly, "Daddy..?" Al. He turned quickly and he saw Al with his brother, only Ed didn't look so good. He was bleeding, and he was broken. Al's eyes welled with tears, "What did that mean man do to Niisan? He won't move." Roy fell to his knees, and he felt for a pulse on Ed, there was none to be felt, and his head fell, "He's gone, Al." He looked up to see his youngest son collapse, and he saw a man with a gun. He screamed in rage and anguish, and he knew that face anywhere, it was the Fuhrer. Why?! What did this mean!? He slowly saw the man laugh, and he held the gun up at Roy's head, and he pulled the trigger..._

Roy jumpped awake with a loud shout. He startled Alex, who looked concerned at his appearance,

**"Roy! What happened?!"**

**"You're alive?!"** He fell forward into her arms, and he gripped her shirt. He openly sobbed, his body shaking, and his breath heaving. He couldn't speak, he just clung to her. She stroked his hair,and she scooted lower in the bed, and she laid his head on her chest. He eventually calming down, and gasping like a small child, as hard crying left his body, as did his energy.

**"I dreamed that I saw Hughes die, then you were dead, then I saw your body, then I ran, and Al was there, and he had Ed, but Ed was dead, then the..The Fuhrer killed Al...and he shot at me, and I guess he killed..."** He was silenced by her hands on the side of his face. He was crying again. She leaned down, and she took his lips. He kissed her with a desperation she had never seen in him.

**"Roy.."** She breathed as she pulled away. He pawed at her, and he forced her down underneath him. He took her lips in his own, and he ravished all parts of her with kisses, and she was shaking underneath him. Even sick, he could make her shiver with pleasure. He sat on her legs, and he breathed deeply in and out. He leaned down again, and he collapsed on her, into her open arms,

**"Don't die.."** He said in a pitiful voice, she smiled, and whispered in his ear, making his body shiver,

**"I wasn't planning on it."** She then moved him back into bed, and she looked at the clock. It was well into the afternoon. How long had they been sleeping? Oh well, it didn't matter. She cuddled up next to him, and he went right to sleep, his arms around her body, tightly, like he would lose her if he let go. His grip loosened as he slept, but not much. He tossed, and he turned. Nothing close to a restful sleep. The next morning, Alex sat up, and she realized how long they had slept. She watched him, and he rolled over, and he then moaned in his sleep. He rolled back towards her, and he woke up with a shout.

**"DON'T TAKE THEM!"** He shouted, his pale chest heaved unevenly. He looked around, realizing where he was. He put his arm over his face, and he felt her touch his chest, causing him to jump. He winced, and he slowly moved his arm from over his face to look at her.

**"Don't take who now?"** She questioned in a concerned manner. He caught his breath and he spoke,

**"Another nightmare...Bradley took you, Ed and Al from me..again."** Her expression changed. Did he really fear the Fuhrer that much?

**"Is there something you need to tell me about the King? Why're you so scared of him all of a sudden?"** He shrugged.

**"He just makes me uneasy."**

**"I gathered."** He smiled lightly, and he looked outside. The sun wasn't up yet. She looked after him, and she could see what he was looking at, the night, yet it was morning. She wasn't tired anymore, but she didn't want to get up either, she just wanted to lay here, with him. He needed the comfort it seemed. She was brought from her thoughts as his face got closer to hers, and she felt her lips covered again. He was shaking in the kiss, she could feel his weakened body trying to stay up. She leaned into the kiss, and she leaned him down, to where he was down on his back. She broke off, and she smoothed his hair, and she scratched his head till he was sleeping again.

Later that day, once the sun had risen, Alex when to get Ed and Al from the Fuery's. With Ash being like she was, she didn't need more stress. Once she rang the doorbell, she heard shuffling and she looked down as Jean opened the door. She smiled and he invited her in. The house was cleaner then normal, Ash must have been getting restless, she cleaned when she couldn't sit still or sleep. Jean led her into the kitchen where the rest of the family was. They all greeted her, and Ed and Al hopped from their chairs and hugged her legs.

**"MAMA!"** They hugged her close and she leaned down and picked each of them up, and she thanked her friends for watching them. She went and collected their stuff while the boys finished breakfast. Didn't take much for her to know their stuff, it wasn't dirty like the other boys' cloths. Jean and Haymens were nastily dirty boys. She was thankful her's didn't make too much of a mess. She remembered she needed to get home to Roy, so she swiftly got them, made them say thank you, and she thanked them again herself, and she left, her boys in tow.

Once they got home, the boys darted upstairs. She checked in on Roy, who was sitting up, but not really moving, and she decided to bathe the boys in her bathroom so she could watch Roy. She ran a bath, and she called them both. They came running, and Ed tried to get away once he realized what it was, but he saw his father giving him a look, and he gave in. He was dropped in the tub his his brother, and he made it easy on their mom. Once the quick bath was over, boy towel clad boys ran into into their rooms, and changed. They then asked to go play outside. Their mother said they could, and they ran outside and spent most of the day out there. Partly to not bother their dad, partly just do be out of the house.

Roy slept off and on that day, and Alex was by his side after she showered herself and changed cloths. She made lunch, and Roy managed to eat a little bit. He was starting to feel better, when he looked over, and saw Ed standing in the doorway. He smiled at him lightly, and he invited him to come sit with him in the bed. Ed darted from the door to the bed, jumping over a sleeping bulldog named Icchan that Roy had forgotten was even up there. Ed sat on his knees and he peered up at his father, his golden eyes sparkled with questions.

**"Are you okay, Daddy?"**

**"I'm fine Edward."** Roy spoke calmly. He was then shocked as the boy got closer, and laid his head on his chest, listening to him breath.

**"Don't go anywhere Daddy."** Roy felt his eyes tear up. This was the runt that less then 6 months ago hated him it seemed. The one he had thought of like a son for a while, but had always just been Edward Elric. This was the same kid who caused him so much grief for the last 4 years over his seemingly useless pursuit of the Philosopher's Stone.

**"I won't Ed, I promise."** Ed nodded as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep on his father's chest. Roy stroked his hair, and he pulled him further into his arms, and he held his oldest son, while watching the wind blow through the trees outside. He wouldn't let anything happen to his family, even if that meant taking out the Fuhrer. Nothing would happen to them, not while he was around.

**"Mama! I can't find Ed anywhere!"** Al cried as he got hold of his mother's leg. She looked down at him and she lifted him off the floor. She furrowed her brow, where could he have gotten off to? She figured maybe he was in his room. She ascended the stairs, carrying Al, and she glanced into the open door of her room, she smiled as she pointed to the bed, making Al smile too. Roy and Ed were sleeping, Ed laying on his father's chest, and Roy cradling the small boy to him. Al looked into her eyes,

**"Can I sleep here too?"** He asked. She nodded.

**"Always."** He wrapped his arms around her neck, and he placed his head in the crook of her neck,

**"I love you, Mama."**

**"I love you too, Al."** She then placed him on the bed, and she got herself ready for bed, and climbed in beside Al. who climbed on her like Ed was on Roy. He got comfortable and was asleep quickly. She kissed his head, then leaned over and kissed Ed and Roy. Roy smiled in his sleep, and he fell into a deeper, more pleasent sleep then he had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:** _So, this is the start of the actual plot. This story, is obviously AU, so I have decided that all that happened with Dante infact happened (they didn't die or go beyond the gate, however.), except for the instance with Pride. No one, but Hughes, thought anything of Bradley, Roy stumbles onto something he shouldn't, ya da ya da. So, this is the more plotlineish part of the story. So, I hope you liked the Holiday parts, and I sincerely appologize for the long wait between each chapter. I'll try to get better._

_:P_


	7. Nothing Better Happen To You!

**"I think you and the boys should to visit your family in the South for a while…"** Roy said to his fiancée' one night while they were both working late. Ed and Al were staying with Havoc, the Fuery's were busy. Ash had given birth two weeks ago, to three healthy baby boys; James, Ian and Stewart. Triplets who all looked just like Kain. Alex looked up as Roy spoke. She furrowed her brow,

**"Where'd this come from?"** She spoke, as she looked him over with a concerned glance. He looked up at her as she got up from her desk and made her way to his. She sat on the edge of his desk, and she looked him in the face. She knew him better then anyone and she could tell something wasn't right. He smiled, but there wasn't much to hide the tension he felt. She reached out and she touched his face. He leaned into her caress and he looked up at her, his eyes completely serious,

**"I don't know what's going to happen here, and I can't stand the thought of losing you or our kids. You have to do this, for me, please."** His voice got more and more pleading as he went on. She rubbed her thumb across his face, and his eyes slowly started to tear. She brushed his tears away, and she spoke,

**"I'll go. I could ask Havoc's new girlfriend too; with her kids. I know her, we grew up together. It could seem like a vacation. God knows we all need it."** He was thankful she didn't fight about this. He really couldn't stand to lose them, ever. He knew that for sure. He'd rather die himself. He stood up, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him lovingly. He whispered in her ear,

**"Thank you."** He then closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Just then, the door of the Colonel's office opened, and a lower ranking officer moved into the room. She cleared her throat and the officers looked at her. She lowered her head in apology,

**"I'm sorry, Sirs, but the Fuhrer needs the Ice Alchemist."** Roy's face darkened. He didn't like the sound of that. Alex broke off from Roy, and she nodded. Her complexion had paled, and she didn't really know what to think. She then followed the other down to the Fuhrer's office. Roy started to follow, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He stood, clenching his fist on the desk. He clenched the desk so tight his knuckles turned white under his gloves.

Down the hall way in the Fuhrer's office, the subordinate brought the Ice Alchemist to him, and she closed the door.

At the Mustang's house, Ed paced nervously upstairs. He didn't like sleeping when his parents weren't around, so he decided to go downstairs. He came into the den to see Havoc sitting up, cradling a small child. He remembered he had his girlfriend here too. His girlfriend's name was Katie. Katie looked up as Ed came into the room, and Ed started to shy away when she spoke,

"**You're up late, Edward."** He nodded, and looked at his feet. She patted the couch next to her, and she watched as he slowly came and sat in between her and Havoc. Havoc looked down at Ed as he sat, and he lowered the small child to Ed's line of vision when he tried to look. The darker skinned baby blinked at Ed. Ed smiled and the baby, an adopted child from Ishbal named Axel smiled and giggled at Ed. Ed looked at Katie,

**"Do you know my mom?"** Ed asked. She smiled, and she nodded,

**"We grew up together."** He nodded, and he looked back at the giggling child.

**"Can I hold him?"** Ed asked, looking at Havoc and Katie. Katie smiled,

**"Sure you can."** She said as she took the small child from Havoc and handed him gently to Ed. Axel smiled at Ed, and he reached out with his small hand and he touched Ed's face. Ed smiled; he'd not been around a kid this small in a long time. Axel was no older then 6 months, and his light laughter made Ed happier then he'd been all night. As he visited with the family, his uneasiness was replaced with a warm feeling of acceptance among the adults, but as he slowly retired back upstairs, the feeling returned, and soon he was pacing like before.

Back at Central Headquarters, The Ice Alchemist stood erectly in front of the desk of the King. He turned his face to her and he smiled warmly. She smiled back, her tension leaving slightly. Nothing was out of the ordinary, he was the same Bradley he'd always been, she figured. He then spoke,

"**Thank you for coming so quickly, Lt. Colonel."** He looked at the door over her shoulder, and he slowly spoke again,

**"You've never seen the front lines, have you?"** His question struck her as odd, but she answered nonetheless, not having a say in the matter.

**"No sir."** He then nodded, looking down at a paper.

**"The Front Lines change people. Make murderers and liars out of good men. Desertions and acts of treason are common. But, sometimes these affects take a while to be noticed. Sometimes, people we think are trustworthy are really betraying us…"** She didn't like where this was going at all. She made a face as he continued,

**"Well, I assume by your face you know who I am referring to."** She swallowed. Her face began to pale. She didn't like this at all…

**"I guess…Sir, what's this about?"**

**"I sense there is something happening under me…with people you and I both highly regard."** She grimaced. How could he have known what Roy was feeling?

**"I think some time off would do you good, Lt. Colonel. You don't look so well…Why not go home and visit your grandfather for a while?"** She turned paler then it had been in years. It matched Roy's gloves. How had he..?

**"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."** She had to get out of there. He smiled, and nodded**.**

**"You're dismissed…Before you leave, I would say your goodbyes."** He said, looking back down at the papers on his desk. Her eyes teared,

**"Yes Sir."** She said again, quickly exiting the office. She moved swiftly down the hall way, back to Roy's office. He was pacing and jumped as she reentered the room. Her face told him all he needed to know. He grabbed his coat, and hers and they left the headquarters in a swift manner. From his office window, Bradley watched them scurrying off into the night.

The rest of the week was uneventful, as Alex, Ed, and Al prepared to go back down South with Katie and her kids. The boys were only told that Roy couldn't come because he had to work, not because something was wrong. As Katie arrived with her kids at the train station, she and Havoc were met by the entire Mustang family. As Havoc and Katie kissed goodbye, Roy was saying goodbyes to his kids and fiancée'. He kissed her deeply, and he felt her tears on his face, and he looked at her in the eyes and spoke,

**"Nothing is gunna happen. I promise."** He told her, her face didn't look to convinced but she nodded. She didn't really believe what he said, she knew in her heart there was a very good chance this would be their last meeting. She'd be a widow before she was even married. She'd never get to be married, and get the joy of the stress of planning the wedding, and then getting into stupid fights about it, and then reconciling the said fights; the joys her friends had told her. She shook the thoughts from her head and she slowly kissed him again. She looked down at the boys by her sides, Al looked just as sad. He wasn't sure why, but something didn't feel right to him. Al swiftly latched on to the leg of his father as his parents broke apart. Roy looked down at his youngest son, and he slowly cradled Al to him.

**"Why are you staying here, Daddy??"** Al said as tears laced his face. Roy kissed his son's face, and he felt the boy's hold on him tighten,

**"I have to work, Alphonse. You won't be gone for long. Don't worry."** Roy said as soothingly as he could, into his son's hair. Al nodded and he finally let go of his father's neck. He stepped back, and Roy looked to Ed. Ed blinked, and he crossed his arms. Roy smiled light,

**"Not back to this Ed, and I thought we'd become friends."** Roy said with mild amusement.

**"You're making Mama sad."** Ed said indignantly.

**"Not my intention, I assure you."** Roy spoke in return. He slowly stood, the train was going to leave soon, and they needed to get aboard. Havoc kissed Katie good bye once more, and he kissed each child. He'd started to feel very deeply for those two children. Roy kissed Al and Alex once more, and then he stepped back as he let them board the train. As the train started to get crowded, Ed took off from his mother's side,

**"EDWARD!"** She yelled after him. Roy looked up at the mention of his eldest son's name, and he was almost knocked over by the force of the child latching onto his leg. He felt his heart wrench at the sight of his son staring up at him.

**"NOTHING BETTER HAPPEN TO YOU!"** He sobbed angrily into his father's leg. Roy swiftly and in one motion lifted his son and cradled him to his chest, much like he had his brother.

**"Nothing's gunna happen to me, Edward. I'll be alright."** Roy said as he rubbed his hair, and he slowly returned Edward to the arms of his startled mother.

**"Mind her boys."** He said with a smile, kissing each one of them again. As they nodded, they went to the train, and Alex's eyes stayed on Roy as the train pulled out. He waved at them, and he slowly turned to Havoc.

**"I need your help, Jean."** Roy spoke seriously. The use of his first name startled Havoc.

**"Anytime, Sir."** Roy nodded, and he slowly briefed Havoc on what he knew, and how this was going to work. Havoc grew more and more panicked, but he knew he had no choice. It was kill, or be killed.


	8. I'm Sorry, So So Sorry

**"Mama!"** Alphonse shouted as he bolted from the side of his brother. He tackled her legs as she smiled down at him, and she lifted him off the ground.

**"Hi Al."** She said as she cradled him to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and buried his face in her shoulder. She looked over at Edward, who stood watching her next to the leg of her grandfather.

**"Hello Ed."** He shuffled his feet, and he then bolted for her legs, mimicking his brother. He'd been told to be the man while his father was gone, and he intended to be, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to have to act like a grown up all the time. He looked up at her with watery eyes,

**"Did you hear from Daddy?"** Ed asked the concern apparent in his voice, though he tried to hide it. Her face dropped lightly,

**"Sort of I guess you could say."** She said quietly. Both the boys and her grandfather looked at her. She sighed, and she began again,

**"There was a bit of an uprising in Central…"** she said with a low voice. Both the boys' eyes widened, and they stared up at her, as her Grandfather closed his eyes.

**"Is everyone alright?"** Her grandfather, a Brigadier General in the Military and State Alchemist, asked. She looked at her feet.

**"Bradley's dead…by the hands of his own men."** She didn't feel like mentioning her fiancée was the one who had killed him. She saw the shocked look on his face, and she looked as he turned on his heels and bolted from his place in the hall towards his office. She assumed it was to confirm what he'd just been told. Alex looked down as she felt a hand latch onto her shirt and tug,

**"What about Daddy?!"** Al cried. She rested her forehead against his small head, and she spoke in a whisper,

**"I'm not sure Al, I haven't heard."** His tears fell faster, and he gripped her shirt in his small fist tighter. Ed too was crying, and tugged at his skirt to be held. She lifted them both and moved off down the hall. She needed to talk to someone to see what she could find out, for their sakes and for her own.

Several hours and many phone calls later, Alex sat on the floor of her former room at the house of her Grandfather. Ed and Al were sleeping close together in her head, and she looked up as someone opened the door. It was her mother. She motioned for her to follow her out, and she tossed a glance at the bed. The fact her daughter had two children didn't really settle well with her. Alex slowly picked herself up off the floor, and she followed her mother out of the room. She looked back over at the boys right as she exited, and they were sleeping soundly still, so she assumed they'd be alright for a few minutes. As she turned around, she came face to face with her mother. Her Mother was not a large woman vertically, but she was rather plump. She had dark curly hair, much like Alex's, and she had green eyes. She had glasses set on the bridge of her straight nose, and she had a scowl on her face. She had one mot of the time in fact. She narrowed her eyes at her only daughter,

**"I can say I expected much, much, much better from you."** She crowed. Alex narrowed her eyes,

**"I can't say I'm sure what you mean, Mama."**

**"How could you have two children with some man I've never met!?"** her mother was raving mad now.

**"I didn't _have_ two children, I _adopted_ two children! There's a difference."**

**"Shut up, I'm not finished. So, now, I find out the man they call father might be dead. Do you want them to turn out like you?! How could you be so irresponsible!? This is why I said you needed to just marry a normal man, or marry into the Armstrong family, if something did happen, you'd have money to take care of those… those boys! Whose ever they are! How do I know they really aren't yours? They could be! That fat one looks like you! Oh my God! They are yours! Whose the father?! Do you even know!?"**

**"JUST SHUT UP YOU OLD HEIFER! They aren't mine by birth, but they are my children and I will not stand by and listen to you talk like this about them! And, Alphonse does look like me somewhat, but he's not fat! You are! Don't even bring who I'm going to marry into this either, you have never met Roy and I hope you never do! Daddy would have approved, and that's all that matters to me."** Alex loomed over her and she glared down at her, daring her to say another word. Her mother started to open her mouth, when the General burst into the room.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"** He barked. Alex froze, and straightened her stance, ready to salute if needed. He looked at her mother, like he'd heard every word.

**"I don't think you should be here."** He said bluntly to Helen, her mother. Her mother's eyes darkened.

**"How can you tell me where I should and shouldn't be, especially since my daughter is concerned!?"**

**"She's Ben's daughter. She was never yours."** Alex and her mother were both awestruck by this statement.

**"Daddy! How dar-"**

**"You know it's the truth, and don't pretend like your offended. After he died, you could have cared less about her. So, she turned out like I'd always hoped one of you or your sisters would have turned out. So, she's also more of my daughter then yours. So, I think you need to apologize, and see yourself out."** His face never changed from the scowl not often seen, but majorly feared. Helen bit her lip,

**"Alright. Fine. Goodbye."** She left without a second glance. Alex let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

**"Thank you…"** she said, as she sank into a chair. He placed an automail hand on her shoulder,

**"Anytime. Oh, I also came in here looking to tell you that I found someone who could tell me about your Colonel."** Her eyes shot up at him.

**"Roy?..."** He nodded.

**"He's thought of as a Hero. He found out Bradley was one of those…oh, what are they called? Homocu- something."**

**"Homoculi?"**

**"YES! That's what it was!"**

**"Bradley…was…"** She then fainted. She could handle that Roy was a hero, but Bradley. That was just too much.

She opened her eyes a little bit later, and she was in her bed with her boys staring at her.

**"MAMA!"** Al cried as he latched onto her neck, swiftly followed by Ed.

**"Hello boys…"** she choked out as they began to cutoff the flow of air to her lungs. They let go and they sat on her,

**"Grandpa said Daddy's a hero!"** She smiled and she nodded,

**"I guess one could say that."**

**"When do we go home?"** They asked in unison. She smiled wider,

**"Tomorrow most likely, I need to check on your father."**

The next day, the family was on a train back to Central, along with Katie and her children. The visit had been stressful, but pleasant, but all parties were ready to be back home. As the train rolled into Central's train station, the families exited quickly and went directly to the hospital. Once at the hospital, they were greeted by Warrant Officer Falman. He saluted Alex, and he escorted them back to the room Jean, Haymens, Roy and himself were sharing. He pushed the door open, and a large number of female nurses gasped and turned as they entered. They back away, and quickly rushed from the room, as Breda called after them,

**"No! No! Come back!!"** Roy snickered and he looked down as he was tackled from the front.

**"NEVER EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN DADDY!"** Al cried as he tightly fisted the shirt of his hospital issued outfit. He looked up as Alex sat in the bed as well, and she nodded in agreement with Alphonse.

**"Yes, Roy never ever do that again."**

**"Yes Sir."** He said as he touched her leg.

**"I'm sorry I made you worry."** They all heard Havoc say to Katie, as he sat up in bed. He struggled to sit up, and Katie had to help him.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"It's not really….I can't move my legs."** He said sadly. The whole room froze but Roy. Roy looked down at his lap, and he looked sideways at his subordinate. He turned his head at a rather awkward angle and Alex caught his face.

**"Look me in the eyes and tell me what happened to you."** His eyes focused some, but one didn't focus as much.

**"I can't see out of this eye."** He pointed to his right eye. His face looked sadder then it had since Hughes' death. He looked as though his life was over.

**"At least you're both alive."** Everyone looked at Ed. He stood with his fists clenched and he grabbed the railing of his father's bed, and he hauled himself up into his lap, and got in his face,

**"IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU, I WOULDA BROUGHT YOU BACK AND KILLED YOU AGAIN!"** He screamed as a sob took his body, making him fall forward into his father's arms. Al's eyes filled with tears and he too collapsed into his fathers arms. He cradled them both to him, and he placed his face on the tops of their heads,

**"I'm sorry boys. So, so sorry."** He too was crying. Alex sat by their side, and she placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. She too felt herself cry, but her tears were more tears of relief, then anything else. She tossed a glance at the other family, and their faces nearly mirrored her own. As the room grew quiet, Havoc spoke in a rather loud whisper to Katie,

**"Will you marry me?"** The sadness in the room was broken as she said yes, and from then on, the rest of the room was starting to figure that everything was going to be alright.


	9. Epiloge

**"Rise and shine sleepy heads!!" **Alphonse chimed as he jumped on the bed of his formerly sleeping parents. Groans were admitted from both adults, and his mother opened one eye.

**"What time is it, Al?"** She asked.

**"10:30."** He said with a smile. Roy groaned.

**"Too early. Going back to bed now."** He mumbled as he rolled back over.

**"Not if you wanna get married, Daddy."** Ed chimed as he clomped into the room. Roy winced as another body jumped onto the bed, and he moaned louder as he was tackled by the smaller of the boys. His metal arm connected with Roy's hot skin, and Roy shivered. He opened his eyes, and he smiled at his oldest son. He winced again as Al jumped on him as well. He smiled as he hugged his sons, and he looked over as his soon to be wife put her head on his shoulder. He captured her lips with his own, and then entire family jumped as the door downstairs opened and closed, and many footsteps started to bound up the stairs. The door flew open, and there stood the panting twins, Jean and Haymens.

**"HAPPY WEDDING DAY GENERAL MUSTANG AND MRS. GENERAL MUSTANG!!"** They screamed in unison. Kain slowly entered the room behind them,

**"Morning, sirs. Sorry to wake you if we did."** He said in a rather insecure manner. Roy smiled warmly at his friend,

**"Good morning Kain, twins. No you didn't wake us."** Kain smiled, and Ashley walked behind him into the room.

**"HI ALEX! ARE YOU READY TO GO GET PRETTY?!"** Ash said more enthusaitcally then Alex had her her since her wedding day.

**"If I say yes will everyone stop yelling?"** Alex said with a smirk as she started to climb out of bed, but was pulled back by Roy. She fell back to bed with an 'umph' and she turned her head and his lips crashed into hers. He slide his tongue in her mouth and he then pulled away,

**"Okay, now you can get up."** Roy said as he looked as one of his sons made a bleching noise.

**"Thank you, General." **Alex said as she climbed out of bed. As she got out of bed, she was grabbed by Ash and almost carried off.

**"Have fun boys!! Be at the church by 4!!"** She called as she ran off down the stairs, Alex in tow, trying to pull on her pants. Roy smirked as he heard the door open and close, and he then started to pick himself up out of bed. As he did, he lifted his arms, and he had a son on each arm, and he glanced down at them as they dropped to the floor and smiled up at him. He couldn't help but smile back and he ruffled their hair,

**"Come on, boys. We have a wedding to get ready for." **Roy said as he moved towards the bathroom for a shower. He heard Kain leave the room with all the boys, and he turned on the water. As he climbed into the shower, he could have sworn he saw someone else in the mirror. He shook his head, _I'm seeing things..A shower'll help me wake up_' He thought as he got under the hot water, the thought was forgotten.

The day passed faster then it should have. By the time Alex could get a handle on things, she was alone in her dressing room while the brides maids; Ash, Riza, Gracia, and her cousin Erin got ready with the Maid of Honor, Katie. She finished her hair, and she glanced into the mirror, and she dropped her brush on the table. She turned around swiftly and she didn't see who she thought she had in the mirror. She could have sworn she'd seen her father. Her chest heaved in and out and she shook her head,

**"Wedding Jitters." **She told herself outloud. She went back to getting ready. She finished her makeup and glanced up again, and saw the same form in the mirror, and she started to say something when the door opened and her maids and the flower girls came in.

**"Almost show time, you read-hey, you okay? You look really pale."** Katie asked in a concerned way. Alex smiled,

**"Jitters, really. I'm fine."** She said with a laugh. Gracia and Ash agreed thats most likely what it was, they'd both been there themselves. It was time. The organ started, and the Priest, Roy, Ed, Al, and Havoc entered the church, waiting by the alter. Havoc was positioned a little farther back then normal because of his wheelchair. Then, Ashley and Kain, Erin and Armstrong, Riza and Falman, Gracia and Breda, and lastly, Katie processed in, lining up fartherest away from the bride's spot and groom. Next; Elycia and Maurina processed in as flower girls, followed closely by the twins as twins as ring bearers. Then, the bridal march started and the guests stood. Most glanced to the back of the church to see Alex being escorted in by her Grandfather, Walt who was in typical Military dress. Her dress was right off the shoulder, and she wore a viel over her face, and the train of the dress flowed out behind her. She smiled as she saw Roy, and she smiled wider as her Grandfather handed her off to Roy at the alter and took his seat next to her Grandmother. She was so distracted by how amazing this day was, the service was a blur. She recited her vows, and he recited his. The Preacher asked,

**"Are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your-"** He was inturrupted by the shout of a child,

**"PEEPEE!!"** The entire church glanced to the left of the church were a mortified Grandmother was holding noneotherthen Kendall Fuery, already infamous for her badly timed outburst. The entire church glanced back around to the front and some noticed the Groom was having a very difficult time keeping a straight face. He wasn't the only one either, the Bride was smiling, as were some of the bride's maids, and the groomsmen, except Kain, who was again mortified. The preist cleared his throat,

**"Speak now, or forever hold your peepee, Oh! I mean Peace. Hold your peace."** No one said anything else. The blessing was given, and all she remembered was,

**"I now prenouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." **Roy smiled, and he leaned forward and his lips connected with his new wife. They faced the congrigation as Mr. and Mrs. Roy Mustang, and they processed out of the church.

At the Reception following the wedding at a rather nice hotel on the edge of Central, most everyone had had a bit to drink, so no one figured anything mattered anymore. Havoc had given his speech, and everyone was just dancing now. Alex and Roy had shared they're dance, and then she'd danced with other people; her Grandfather, Al, Ed, Armstrong, ect. Roy had only danced with Gracia; she told him she and Maes never ever thought they'd live to see the day he got married. He'd smiled about that. He glanced over towards the dancefloor, and he saw Alex kneeling to pick up Al, who looked increasingly sleepy. She carried him off the dancefloor, and she walked towards Roy,

**"I'm going to take him upstairs. Can you watch Ed?"** He smiled, leaned in and kissed her, and he nodded,

**"Yeah, I got him. Goodnight Al."** He kissed his younger son, and Al smiled,

**"Night Daddy.." **Alex carried Al upstairs. She unlocked the door to their room, and she placed Al in he and Ed's bed. She tucked him in, and she glanced over her shoulder where she thought she saw something. Nothing was there, so she went back to tucking in Al.

**"Goodnight Baby."** She leaned down and kissed his head. She turned off the light, and she grabbed the key. She left the room, and she got out into the hallway. She turned around and she locked the door back, and she saw a hand on the door next to hers, and she didn't bother to look up until she saw a ring that she knew on the fingers. She swallowed...it looked like her Father's ring, but her Father, Ben had died when she 13. She slowly looked up and low and behold, there he was. He smiled at her, the smile he'd always given her as a child, the praising smile, the smile that let her know he was proud of who she was. Her breath was caught in her throat, and he winked at her, blew her a kiss, and he was gone. She covered her mouth, and moved off down the hall, a single tear slipping from her right eye. Once she got back downstairs, she ran into her Grandfather, and he looked at her,

**"Alex?"**

**"I saw Daddy.."** She breathed. He smiled, and touched her shoulder,

**"I'm not shocked.When you were a child he always raved about giving you away and what kind of man you would marry. He would be very very pleased now, I know that."** She smiled, and she nodded, her nerves calming and the presence of her Father seeming more like a blessing. Across the room, Roy looked around because he felt like he was being watched, but it felt as though he knew the glance from somewhere, then his eyes met the eyes he thought he'd seen earlier. He gasped, and almost lost grip on the wine glass he held. He was face to face with Maes Hughes, his dead best friend. He blinked, and he saw Hughes smile. Maes lifted a hand, waved with three fingers, and bowed his head as he walked off.

**"Goodbye Maes.." **Roy said, as he hung his head, and he was hugged from the side by his new wife.

**"Why the long face?"**

**"I saw Maes.."**

**"I saw Daddy upstairs."** She whispered as he stared at her. She smiled, and he leaned down and took her lips in his own.

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

Several weeks later, the Wedding photographers were looking through the pictures. They got to the shots of the Wedding party. Something changed from one picture to the next, by two people. The two men compared the pictures, in one, was the wedding party they remember

"**I don't remember these two..."** One of them pointed at a man in glasses, and another man, an older looking man standing to the left of the bride and the groom.

**"Spooky...maybe they're ghosts." **Both men laughed.

**"Ghosts, yeah right. That's funny man."**

Once the pictures got back to the Mustangs, they figured out once in for all they weren't crazy; they had seen who they thought they had.

-Fin-

**A/N: This is the end; I'm almost crying XD. Wow, this story took a lot. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. I think I'ma continue it soon, when I get all my other stories done. The kids will all be older though; and the focas will be more on them. So, yes, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.**

XOXO - Remindsmeofawestsidestory.


End file.
